Bestfriends, Lovers, Or Rivals?
by Think.Fly.Be.Fly
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's DLS, Rival, or Bestfriend? I had to make a NEW plot. :D SakuSasuKarin NaruHina InoShikaOC TemaSai NejTen &if you dont like it, dont read it or review it! Thank you :
1. Promises?

_Flashback…_

"_Bestfwends forever, right saucy-chan? Pinky promise?" said 6-Year old Sakura._

"_Bestfwends forever, yes Saki-chan! Pinky promise!" said 6-Year old Sasuke._

_They entwined pinkies. She hoped this wasn't a lie and a dream._ _He wished he knew what he was gonna do in his future…_ _They hugged._

_6-Years LATER…_

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Saki-chan! Ohayo!" said 12-Year old Sasuke._

"_Ohayo Saucy-chan!" said 12-Year old Sakura with a huge beam._

"_What ya' doing today?" asked Sakura._

"_Hmm, hanging out with YOU, TWERP!" replied Sasuke._

_She giggled and smiled._ _She rarely EVER smiled. Her parents were going through a divorce._

_Eh, I guess they didn't get that this could cause a KID this much pain._ _Sasuke pinched her cheeks._ _Sasuke was always there._

_They would have kid sleepovers, and everything._ _They would walk to school together, talk about problems and if one of them were in a fight with someone, the other one would be in the fight._

_He always comforted her when she cried, and didn't know what to feel like….He loved her._ _She loved him._ _They just really didn't know what love was at the time._ _They were bestfriends =)_

_4-Years LATER…_

_How am I supposed to explain the story?_ _It's happening right now._

_Heartbreaking moments, Boyfriends and Girlfriends, Drama, Jealousy, High school, and maybe just EVERYTHING._

_NOW, let me begin…_

'She's the apple of my eye, keep that body on time, I kno-…'

Her phone rang.

Sasuke always texted her in the sunrise.

Sasuke - Hey Bestfriend. ;]

Sakura got up and looked out the window. She saw that it was POURING outside. She smiled, for some reason; she LOVED the smell of rain. Sakura glanced at the clock, 6 o' clock. She smiled in victory. She never woke up the time she ever wanted to.

Sakura Haruno's bestfriend was the playboy, king, sexy god, a HUGE flirt, and HER bestfriend. MEGA girls were calling him their bestfriend. She gets mad, though.

Well, he has other bestfriends like Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. And she has her other bestfriends like Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Temari. She has 3 siblings, her older sister Sakkaro, her twin brother Naruto, and her younger sister Yumi.

Their mom lived in another town. She lived in "Eien Fukai" that meant Forever Deep. It was a HUGE beautiful city. But, their mom left them with this mansion.

They were happy enough. Gaara and Shikamaru is her cousin's…SUPRISINGLY! Sakura got in the shower and did that stuff that EVERYBODY does in the morning; except, she wore tighter clothes.

She had a pair of grey skinny jeans on with a black aeropostale shirt. She actually had a butt. Sasuke usually judged girls by their butt, or face and looks. Sakura sort of liked the second youngest Uchiha.

The youngest Uchiha was, Sora; the oldest one was, Itachi. But, one thing, Sasuke's gonna change… A LOT!

Sakura walked off to her BMW x6. She turned on her car's music. She played 'Oh Let's Do It' by Lil WAYNE and Waka Flocka for Naruto. She couldn't resist, she LOVED this song. She saw Sasuke who was opening his car door for Karin so she could sit on his lap. They didn't even go out! And they were making out.

She started her car, and she told Naruto to get in because he had crashed his Porsche when Konan, broke up with him.

'Ewe!' thought Sakura as she drove off.

Sakkaro usually would meet up with Itachi, because the Uchiha's and the Haruno's lived right next to each other. Itachi had a Lamborghini but, he LOVED to take rides with Sakkaro. Then, they would drop off Sora and Yumi at the middle school. One thing that most of them DIDN'T know was that Sora and Yumi go out. Sakura made a sharp turn and Naruto almost flipped out the car.

She sighed and said, "We're here…"

"Really?" said Naruto.

Sakura tried to bonk him on his head. He was running away. Everyone watched them trip each other and Sakura bonk him on her head. Sakura ran FAST!

"That's what you get!" said Sakura.

She met up with the girls and Naruto met up with the boys. Naruto was walking towards them slowly holding his head. Sasuke stared at her from afar with Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji said, "Aren't you guy's bestfriends?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Hell yeah!"

Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto finally came, "Yo TEME!" Then, he gave him a nuggy.

Sasuke replied, "Yo DOBE!"

And then he smacked him on his head. Shikamaru walked over to Temari and kissed her. Temari was his girlfriend. Sasuke was a player. Well they all ARE players. Naruto just broke up with his girlfriend, Konan. Neji was going out with Rin. Sakura went to give something to Naruto.

"You forgot your phone, here! And hey Neji-kun, Saucy-chan, and Pineapple-kun!" said Sakura.

Sasuke walked up to her and hugged her. They were hugging for a LONG moment. They looked like they were boyfriend and girlfriend for a few seconds. She inhaled his aroma and he inhaled the aroma of her hair until…

They all heard one screech…

"SAI-KUN!" screeched Ino.

She jumped on him like he was a piece of candy. Shikamaru glared. Sasuke laughed. Knowing the playboy he is, he went to go flirt in abut of Ino. Sasuke followed Shikamaru. He saw a set of girls.

Ami and Karin were those girls. Sasuke put his hands on her lower back and they kissed. Ami and Shikamaru were flirting like they NEVER flirted before.

Sai walked off with his arm around Ino. Sai knew Ino was hurt so, he took her inside to get a COOKIE! Sasuke left a few marks on Karin. He left her lip bleeding too. He left Karin alone and stared at Sakura's ass.

Sasuke thought, 'She got a NICE ass.'

They all walked to the cafeteria together. Ino's head was on Sai's shoulder with a frown. She had confessed her feelings to Shikamaru and he still didn't seem to care…

Sasuke immediately saw Karin again; he said to Karin, "Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai."

They walked off hand in hand. Then, they walked off. Sakura KNEW exactly what they were going to do.

If you catch her drift.

'Ewe' thought Sakura.

She walked off to the table where the gang was. She sighed.

1 hour and 30 minutes later…

First PERIOD!

Sasuke and Karin walked in 5 minutes late. Karin's hair was messed up and Sasuke's was a little. It looked like Karin couldn't walk right. Sasuke walked in with a smirk. He high-fived Neji and Shikamaru as he walked down the aisle I was in and he sat at Sakura's table. The table consisted of Ino, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. Well, Sasuke chose to sit with Sakura. He could've sat with his "lover" Karin, but he wanted to sit next to that Cherry Blossom. Sasuke saw that Sakura didn't look at him at all.

So, he passed her a note.

Sasuke - Hey, bestfriend (:

Sakura - oh hey there bestfriend (:

Sasuke- is you okay?

Sakura- No, I'm dead.

Sasuke- stop playing.

She winked and the BELL rang.

She walked off.

He got grabbed her by her wrist from the back and made her face him and said, "Don't play me, Haruno."

Sasuke saw Karin and held her hand and walked with her to class. He was so CONTROLLING! Especially, over Karin and some other girl… Ami, ne ka? Well, usually any girl he flirts with.

Sakura walked into the next class, sewing. Sasuke let go of Karin's hand and went to Ami and pinned her into a wall. He played with her bellybutton ring, she moaned. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek and winked and left.

But, before he left he said, "See you tonight Ami-chan."

Ami giggled.

Sakura met up with her crew.

She saw Ten-Ten and gave her a bear hug and said, "I think someone's STARING at YOU!"

Ten-Ten turned around and saw Neji and the boys. Neji was STARING at her. Sakura walked away with a seductive wink and she giggled. Ten-Ten blushed because she had stared back at Neji.

Sakura went up to Ino and said, "Hey Ino-pig."

"Hey love!" said Ino.

Ino was making a pillow that had a enormous cloud on it and it said love.

"Pineapples…" said Sakura.

Ino giggled and blushed. Sakura was walking and somebody had pulled her into the back of the sewing class. Sakura looked at the face.

Sasuke!

"Damn, Uchiha. You scared ME!" yelled Sakura.

"First of all, you don't call me Uchiha, second of all… Shut up!" said Sasuke.

Sakura glared and said, "Whatever!"

She walked away.

"Pinky!" said Sasuke.

"You REALLY TOOK IT THERE UCHIHA!" said Sakura.

Sakura walked off mad. What she DIDN'T notice was that the rest of the girls were back there with the boys. Sakura and the GIRLS had an unannounced sleepover at Sakura's mansion. Sakura and the girls were doing each other's hair. They did Ino's hair first; they waved it with a flat iron. Then, they cut Hinata's hair into layers and it had a WHOLE different style. Sakura took out Ten-Ten's hair and it reached past her butt. They cut it to her back. They did Sakura's hair; they made it curly like Nicki Minaj's.

They had their FUN at the sleepover. Naruto did stare at Hinata for a moment. He even said she looked, "So damn Gorgeous!"

Next day…

All the girls had put on their bathing suits. Sakura had a purple one. Ino had a grey one. Hinata had one that was yellow. Ten-Ten had one that was full of polka dots. Naruto and she were having a pool party and a party. Sakura only had short shorts on and a pair of purple flip flops and so did the rest of the girls.

Their older sister, Sakkaro and her NEW boyfriend, Itachi; they both cooked food for the kids. Sora and Yumi had put balloons all over the place. Also, everyone had found them kissing by the pool. Sora was on Sakura's lap.

She was tickling him to death.

Sasuke had got there and Karin came too, she was uninvited.

Sasuke had a lollipop in his mouth and stuck it in Sakura's mouth, she immediately took it out.

She glared and yelled, "GAH! YOU WHORE!"

He smirked.

Sakura just took off her pants and tanned for an hour. She was blasting the song, "Love the way you lie". She got up and got a Pepsi. She looked around for Sasuke, she saw Neji trying to get Ten-Ten into the pool, and the rest of the boys were doing so. Karin was eating shrimp. But, where was SASUKE? She turned around and Sasuke picked her up by her waist and opened her legs.

He said, "Now, you found me!"

And he jumped into the pool with her essentially on his waist. She came out with a fierce look!

She grabbed Sasuke by his neck and brought him close, "Try that again, loser!"

She walked away amused. Sasuke was worried; she was acting similar to a maniac.

Next day….

As soon as she got to school she heard this:

"KARIN AND SASUKE GO OUT!"

"KARIN WAS ASKED OUT BY THE SEXY UCHIHA!"

"HAHA FOREHEAD GIRL!"

She turned her head back really slow and said, "What was that?"

As the girl was trying to answer, Sakura punched her straight in her face and kicked her to like the other side of the school. People watched her. Today was just not her day at all. Sakura didn't know what to do. She didn't care, but something told her to care.

Sakura was livid after that. She looked in the course of where he hugged her securely the other day. He was embracing Karin. Naruto and she walked out that way.

Sasuke said, "Go away, NERD! Nobody wants you here!"

Sakura walked away with the middle finger pointed at Sasuke. He kept calling her names that just weren't right.

Ugh! Here we GO!


	2. Pain, BackStabbers!

Sakura P.O.V.

'My _BEST friend_ called me a loser?'

**Psh, we're so through!**

Wow. You came back ALREADY?

**Mhm, well Ima go beat up Sasuke's inner, so Ja'ne!**

-Ultra Glares at MY inner-

I left school, what a GREAT way to start. I got in my car and texted Naruto.

Sakura- Ima pick you up from school, well byeJ

Naruto probably didn't get the text but, he's probably flirting with Konan, and was too dense to notice Hinata was upset because of that.

I got in the shower and I went to the hair salon. I cut my hair a little bit. They did my nails. They made my hair curly and stuff.

I did all of this because I wanted to atleast feel pretty. When I first opened my door, I saw Ino.

"Yes, love?" I said.

"You didn't come to school…" said Ino with a frown.

"I have reasons!" I said with a grin.

Ino smirked and shook her head.

I started the car and put on the song, 'Rude Boy'. Ino was singing loud and I was singing soft. We were in front of the school. I was glaring at that fat blob of red.

Karin, EW!

I turned the music loud and a couple of people said, "NICE RIDE, BABE!"

I got out of the car and walked to the group of my friends. Sasuke was there but, I didn't care.

Author's P.O.V.

She was sitting there _smiling_. Whoa! She knew that Karin was mad. But, everyone had upset faces on.

Hinata had frowned and said, "What're you smiling for?"

Sakura replied, "Because…I had a good day today?" She knew that hit Karin right in her _face._

Naruto slightly touched Hinata's shoulder and said, "She wasn't here today, don't sweat her, hun!"

Hinata passed out, just by the slight touch of Naruto.

Naruto said with a confused look, "What happened?"

Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads and said, "You're so _dense_!"

Sasuke immediately looked at Sakura and smirked.

Shikamaru had said, "Now what Hinata was trying to say was that our school is turning into a boarding school."

Sakura saw Shikamaru and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Shikamaru was being a big baby and blushed. They are COUSINS! So, don't think anything further than that! Sasuke was kinda jealous when he saw people flirt with _his_ Sakura. Wait, did it just say his? Wow.

"Alright, so anyways, I and Sakura are having a hotel party today! BELIEVE IT! At the Shiawase hotel! Minna COME tonight at 9:00 p.m.! We're staying today until Monday!" yelled Naruto. Everyone nodded at Naruto so he wouldn't argue and they could leave.

Sakura walked past Sasuke with Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Naruto smacked Sasuke on his head, _hard._ I mean you could even hear the SMACK! You know Sasuke's fast reflexes, he ran after Naruto. Naruto looked scared. Sasuke finally got hold Naruto and bonked him on his head. Naruto had a HUGE bump on his head.

He said he was so called _dead _and _dizzy_. Yeah Okay.

Everyone got into the car. Sakura shook her head. Sakura drove off. Sasuke and Karin got into Sasuke's BMW x6. They drove to Sasuke's house. She knew he was deeply in love with Karin. So, Sakura just backed away.

Sakura had finally got home. Sakura had blasted, 'Never Ever' by Ciara. She was singing to it with tears going down her face. Ino started crying too, because it was a sad song. Sakura locked her room door and started to knock everything down she saw in her way.

BAM! CRASH! CRACK! BOOM! BAM! SWOOP!

Itachi and Shikamaru knocked on Sakura's first door, Sakkaro, Ino, and Naruto knocked on her second one. And Itachi and Shikamaru kicked the door down. Sakura was crumpled in the corner crying her heart out. Itachi looked around the room; it was full of glass shards and teddy bears flinged all around the room. Her bed sheets had glass all over them. Sakkaro ran into the room and so did Ino then, Naruto with worried eyes.

Itachi said, "What happened, Saki? Who made you do this?"

Sakura wouldn't answer. Naruto looked with sad eyes. Ino shook her head in sadness. Shikamaru looked at the room in surprise.

Sakkaro said, "Now, you can't sleep in HERE! Your new room is the master's bedroom, until we get this fixed!"

Ino went over to Sakura and lifted her hair out of her face.

Ino said, "Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded.

Ino put her hand out so Sakura could reach out for it. Her eyes were red and puffy. Shikamaru led her and Ino out the room.

They all sat on the couch.

Sakura was being questioned.

But, Shikamaru, Ino, and Itachi even NARUTO knew why she did that.

Shikamaru and Itachi just being the wise ones and Ino just knew her bestfriend too well. Naruto was her twin brother, he knew everything she felt.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto went to the backyard.

They all sat in the Jacuzzi, it kept them warm; sakura needed to take her stress away anyway. Ino looked sad, so Shikamaru kept comforting her. Shikamaru kissed her hair. That's ALMOST one couple in the process. Sakura and Naruto smiled. They all went inside to get in the shower.

Sakura yelled, "WHO DID THIS TO -QUACK?"Sakura stomped out with her towel on and saw Naruto in the kitchen with an ice pack on his head.

Mr. Quack-Quack was pink but all over its body it said, "You BITCH!"

Sakura glared.

"Who did this?" said Sakura with a furious glare and voice scarier than Sasuke's and Itachi's mixed together. Naruto shook his head. That meant _NO_!

Naruto yelled, "I DIDN'T DO IT! NO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE? I ALREADY HAVE A MAJOR BUMP! WHO DID THAT TO -QUACK? SAKURA'S GONNA KICK ASS!" Naruto ran up to his room like a little girl. Sakura sighed, definitely a NO! She stomped out the kitchen and ran outside and yelled, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MR-QUACK-QUAAAACKKK?" All the men neighbors looked at her horny. And then that tipped her off, "WHAT THE HELLL? DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! WHO DID THIS?"

The men ran inside and she heard the doors lock and click and boards being put up. She sweat dropped. But, man, she could kick some ass! She walked inside and got dressed. She had on skinny jeans, a blue Hollister shirt, and a pair of converses. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She turned the other way and got her bag. She packed her bag full of new clothes and shoes. Then, she put her needs and more needs in her bag.

"NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! INO! Are you ready?" yelled Sakura grabbing her keys and brushing her hair. They all replied, "YES!" And she heard footsteps coming down her stairs. Sakura smiled. Naruto was happy, Ino was looking at Shikamaru and Shikamaru was texting. But, before Sakura left the house, she made sure Itachi, Sakkaro, and Yumi were okay, and she locked all the windows and doors.

She got into her Escalade. And she drove off and she saw Sasuke's car drive off too. Karin was in the front. Hoe! Grr! She was having mental images of her torturing Karin. So peachy! As soon as she saw Karin, she drove off FAST! Sasuke looked at her like "WTF!" Then, he went back to driving.

50 minutes later…

"Ugh, NARUTO!" said Sakura. She continued, "How much longer is this gonna be?"

Naruto smiled and said nicely, "Another 30 minutes…"

Sakura glared and drove even faster. She was pissed. Shikamaru and Ino and Naruto were holding on for their DEAR lives. Sakura blasted the music so loud, that she couldn't even hear Naruto's loud voice! Naruto was crying with anime tears trying to buckle his seat belt. Ino and Shikamaru on the other hand were holding on the back of the head holders. Sasuke and Neji were racing. They couldn't even pass Sakura! Oh Kami-sama!

40 minutes later…

Naruto's eyes were puffy and Hinata was trying her BEST to sooth him, he was still coughing and weeping. Shikamaru and Ino looked terrified and they looked wild! Sakura looked all right, but, pissed. Ten-Ten and Sakura were having a little converse. Sasuke and Neji were both studying the girls.

"When I'm mad I drive hella' crazy! That's why not a soul likes to be around me when I'm pissed off while driving…"said Sakura quietly.

"Damn girl, we ought to be sister's then." said Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten gave her a big grin, and Sakura laughed. Sakura sighed and walked over to Naruto. She bent over and gave him a big hug indicating that she was sorry. He was sniffling. Sakura just rubbed his back.

Sai said, "What a sisterly, brotherly moment. LOL!"

Sakura sweat dropped and grinned. Naruto smiled a tiny bit. Sasuke had a smirk on, like ALWAYS. Neji was chatting with Shikamaru. Ten-Ten was rolling after Sai said LOL! Sakura looked like she was thinking. Everyone was in the entrance hall waiting for their rooms. They were in for pleasure, Or perhaps _not_.

"Sweetheart and young man, the rooms are all set! Now, take off zee-BRA!" said the French lady.

Sakura yelled, "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I said, take off zee-BRA!" said the woman with a beam.

"KYAAAA!" said Sakura as she tried to blow the lady in the face.

Naruto and Sai held back her hands. They were just too damn _brawny_. Sakura yelled some things like, "pervert!" and "child-molester!" But, they had by now got her into the elevator before she escaped their grips.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "_Bipolar_…_Bipolar_…"

Sakura said, "Would you like to say that again, teme?"

Naruto clapped his hands and yelled, "FINALLY!"

Sasuke pushed his head downward and replied.

Sasuke nodded then, smirked and said in her ear, "Do I have to spell it? Sakura Akira Haruno-Uzumaki is _B-i-p-o-l-a-r…"_

Sakura smacked him across the face. Then, there was a _DING_! She walked out with a smirk. Sasuke Uchiha sat there shocked. Him shocked? No way!

_Now the war is gonna start NOW!_

Sasuke walked out of the elevator and looked down both hallways. He didn't hear no doors slam, _this was gonna be hell_. He was gonna have to wait for tomorrow to confront her. Naruto and Ino looked worried. Neji and Shikamaru were giggling like little girls. Sai was looking some other way.

Naruto said, "You let my sister smack you, out of all people!"

Sasuke said with pure malice in his voice, "Shut the _fuck_ UP DOBE!"

Naruto just backed away. Man, even Itachi would be afraid of that. **_CLICK! SLAM!_** Sasuke was in his room that he had to share with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. It was HUGE! Like an apartment.

Naruto banged on the door and yelled, "TEME! LET ME IN!"

Sasuke glared at the door. Naruto kept banging, **_BANG! BANG! BOOM!_** Sasuke looked at the door, there was a dent. Sasuke looked at it.

Sasuke said, "What the hell are you, the incredible hulk?"

Naruto pushed right past him with his suitcases and immediately started unpacking. Neji was shaking his head and Shikamaru looked tired. Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He went into the bathroom and rolled one. **_W-e-e-d! _**Sasuke rolled it fast and smoked all of it! Shikamaru immediately smelled it.

Shikamaru said, "Which one of you dumbasses has weed?"

They both shook their heads as in "No". **_CLICK! SWOOSH!_** There out came a Chinese-styled Sasuke. His eyes were puffy. He was cheery. He ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

Sasuke said, "I heart you, man!" And he put a heart figure with his hands over his chest.

Naruto said, "What…the…hell?"

Neji assumed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHARE NONE!"

Sasuke pulled out an entire garbage bag of it. They all grinned evilly.

Sakura and Ino were taking place at the balcony. Sakura was leaning back to get a hold her crocs, while she saw blonde! She instantaneously looked, NARUTO WAS ABOUT TO DESCEND OFF THE BALCONY! Sakura immediately jumped to the peak of the sides and climbed and grabbed for her brother. He was singing Elmo's theme song, and then she smelt weed. Oh, they were so within an awful mess.

Sakura pushed Naruto inside, but not too hard. Sasuke and Neji were staring at her while Shikamaru was resting. She grabbed Neji by his ear and Sasuke by his shirt. She glared for a moment. She left the room.

"What is she gonna do?" whispered a scared Sasuke.

"I have no idea!" exclaimed Neji.

Naruto was pacing around in circles. Neji was biting his nails. But, she never came back.

**_BOOM! SWOOSH! CRACK!_**

"AHHH! IT'S A FUCKIN' EARTHQUAKE SAVE YOURSELVES!" yelled Naruto.

CLICK!

Karin came in the room and sat on Sasuke. Then, Ami sat on Shikamaru. Naruto and Neji were flirting with the rest of the hoes they brought. HIGHNESS!

In the OTHER room…

Sakura said, "I'm tired of these fucking idiots, not sharing their weed!"

Sakura glared and looked at Ten-Ten. Sakura and the girls walked out to the HPA. (The hotel performing arts) That was the program that had music producers and all that. Sakura and the girls were gonna perform, but, by themselves.

Ten-Ten sung "Promise Ring" by Ciara. Ino sung "Never Ever". Hinata sung "Why don't you love me?" by Beyonce. It was Sakura's turn.

Sakura's turn; the song was, "Love the way you lie". She made that song. (Originally by Rihanna and Eminem. But, it's a part of my story.) Some guy named Deidara had to rap the part she made.

Sasori announced, "Performance by Deidara and Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki. Song written by Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki, "Love the way you lie".

_[Chorus - Sakura]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Sasuke and the guys walked in with Karin and the hoes. Sakura was singing with her eyes closed. Naruto looked at his sister with a smile, he was proud.

[Deidara - Verse 1]  
I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
And I love it, "wait, where you goin'?"  
"I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again  
So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Shikamaru thought, 'He looks like the male version of INO!' Naruto was rapping to the song too. The guys stared at him.

Naruto said, "Sakura wrote this song, she taught me it… she has a GREAT talent…"

Sasuke looked a little shocked. Shikamaru looked proud of his cousin. Neji looked REALLY shocked.

[Chorus]

[Deidara - Verse 2]  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em  
Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the face that's the culprit, controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Sasuke knew that part was true. It hit him right in the heart. He didn't know if this was to him. Naruto patted his back.

[Chorus]

[Deidara - Verse 3]  
Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire.

Neji said, "She's probably gonna get a record deal for music after we finish school. Or maybe even during school!"

Naruto laughed.

[Sakura's Chorus]  
[End]

Everyone was clapping, and Sakura bowed. Naruto was screaming his head off; even Neji screamed his head off too. Fanboys were trying to get to the stage. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji blocked them. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata blocked the other side too. Sasuke was still staring. Karin tugged on him; he immediately knew that she wanted a kiss from him, so she could prove that he was her boyfriend. He leaned down, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Ami and the hoes squealed. They were making out for a WHILE! Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke took Karin's hand and walked away with the group.

Naruto said LOUDLY, "SAKURA, I CAN'T BELIEVE MADARA IS GIVING YOU A RECORD DEAL! OH EM GEE!"

Sakura laughed and replied, "I know, I know! Naruto, your gonna be featured in the song, you know?"

Naruto screamed like a little girl and said, "I LOVE YOU, SIS! THANK YOU!"

Sasuke interrupted and said, "Naruto, you know that Madara is my uncle?"

Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

Karin squeezed him tighter and smiled with delight and said, "Is that why you're rich?"

Sasuke said, "No, I'm rich because of my mom's singing career; then, Naruto and his sister and I are rich because our companies are formed together and their mom's singing career."

Karin nodded with more delight. Sakura stared and everyone knew what she was thinking, 'She better not try that on my brother or Uchiha. Because it's not gonna work, gold digger!'

Ten-Ten whispered in her ear, "She's not worth it, hun!"

Sakura nodded and smirked. Ten-Ten nodded in assurance.

"Nothin on you babyyyy!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura glared in reply.

She also said, "That's why you're NOT getting singing parts…I swear!"

She walked faster to the elevators. Naruto was whining.

**_BEEP! "ANNOUCEMENT FOR THE PEOPLE!" _**

"This is an ANNOUNCEMENT! IF YOU ALL WANT TO DIE YOU'LL STAY IN THIS HOTEL! IF YOU LEAVE YOU WON'T DIE!" said a deep voice.

Sakura pushed the button for the elevator and ran to the rooms to get everyone's stuff. They left as soon as possible.

(I'm too lazy to write the whole weekend for the gang, so they had a boring weekend…)

Sakura was driving Naruto and Shikamaru to school. Naruto was singing, "Party in the U.S.A." While, Shikamaru was bonking him on the head for singing it. Sakura was trying NOT to strangle both of them.

"NARUTO; YOUR GAY! DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!" said Shikamaru.

"YOUR LOVE YOUR LOV-!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura twisted his ear, he fell asleep. They were at school. They dragged Naruto out the car. He woke up; Ino looked at them like they were crazed-killers. Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura looked kind of sad. Naruto looked kind of sad too.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto said, "Nothing, I want ramen…"

Sakura was smiling now, she was eating cherries.

'I guess they wanted food… lol' thought Sasuke.

What a weirdo! But, what the hell was with them saying lol?

"SASU-BABY!" yelled Karin, more likely screeched.

"Kari-baby!" yelled Sasuke, surprisingly.

She jumped on his waist and kissed him. More like tongue raped him. Sakura took one glance.

Karin said, "Jealous enough?"

Sakura replied, "Jealous of watching you being a whore? Let me think… that has NO chance at all!"

Karin glared. The gang laughed, well besides Sasuke.

Sakura said, "Now that got you quiet; you're just mad because I'm not jealous of you and mister Sasuke!"

All you heard was, "Oh!" Then you could've heard a, "SMACK!" Sakura immediately punched her in her face; Karin got up and pulled Sakura's hair, then, Sakura broke her glasses and punched her in her stomach, Karin kicked her in her mouth, then Sakura started to bleed, Sakura tackled Karin and punched her until she couldn't punch no more. Sasuke turned around. He saw Sakura punching Karin, his girlfriend. He ran to over where the brawl was and pulled Sakura off of Karin. She did a lot of damage on Karin. Sasuke looked fuming. He pulled Sakura indoors of the school.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Sasuke.

"DID YOU NOT SEE HER SMACK ME? WHAT THE HELL AM I, A PLAYDOLL?" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke smacked her. Sakura glared at him and ran to wherever she could run. Sasuke walked out. He cared for Karin now; he couldn't let that happen to Karin. But, what happened to him and Sakura?

Sakura stopped at a garden, she felt something wet, red, and salty on her cheek, wait RED? It was blood and tears. Even if they weren't bestfriends he still should've gave her the respect she deserved. As she was thinking, she felt someone stroke her shoulder. A guy with black hair and grey eyes; he was simply legit.

Sakura stuttered, "Oh, hello t-there…"

The guy said, "I'm new here, my name is Ryuu Kiel. I just needed to get to class. It's almost 9. And are you okay?"

Sakura said, "Ryuu! COME ON! WHAT NUMBER IS YOUR CLASS?"

"109N Kakashi-sensei…" replied Ryuu.

Sakura grabbed his hand and ran to the classroom before he said anything. They opened the classroom door and everyone was staring. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the classroom and sat with Ryuu and Ino.

Ino giggled and said, "My name is Ino Yaman-…"

Kakashi interrupted her and said, "That there, what Sakura brought in, is Ryuu Kiel!"

A few girls were drooling and the gang was staring at Ryuu and Sakura. Ten-Ten winked and Neji noticed this and shook his head.

"You could stop staring now…" said Sakura.

Everyone looked away before they had to face the fury of Sakura.

"And we have more new students in this class, Karin and Ami and some other chicks." said Kakashi.

Sakura and the girl's mouths were O's. Naruto and the boys had hearts in their eyes.

Kakashi said, "We're going to the beach down the street for tanning! And maybe look at hot babes!"

Sakura sighed and muttered, "Same old Kakashi-sensei!"

Everyone was getting up and Sasuke grabbed Karin's hand. Sakura and Ryuu walked passed Sasuke and Karin, who had major damage.

As they were walking by Sakura had said, "I love the way you_ lie_…"

She said that with pure venom. He knew what she meant, because when they were younger they promised they would never hurt each other. Now what was he supposed to do?


	3. The bet, and Sasuke acting different?

Afterschool….

"WHAT THE FUCK, TEME?" yelled Gaara.

Gaara tried to punch him, Naruto was holding his fist back. Gaara's punches were fierce.

Sasuke yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sasuke's fist almost touched Gaara's cheek, Shikamaru was hold his arms back too.

Gaara yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? YOU SLAPPED MY GODSISTER BECAUSE SHE FUCKED UP YOUR GIRLFRIEND, HUH?"

Ino and Hinata pushed Naruto into Sakura's car before he heard that. Naruto was really, you know, caring for his sister. Gaara ran up to Sasuke and punched him in his stomach; Sakura immediately saw that and twisted both of their arms so they could stop. Sasuke pushed her off of him and stomped away to his car. Karin followed after.

Weeks later…

Sakura had a scar on her cheek. The gang still stayed together. Gaara and Sasuke despised each other. Sakkaro and Itachi started going out. Karin was NOT getting any attention from the gang. Sasuke and Sakura drifted away from each other. Ryuu and Sakura and Ino got close. They were a trio now. Sasuke was kinda drifting away from the gang, he had new friends like Suigetsu and Haku and Zabuza. He started to party every night and do a lot've nasty things with girls every night too. Anyways, Naruto and Sakura had started to talk to each other about problems.

Sasuke had told Naruto something _dearly_ important. Karin and he were engaged. It was a prearranged marriage. His mom originally wanted Sakura to be with her Sasuke. But, Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to see or talk to each other. It was their senior year anyways. They had to figure out what they wanted to do before they left for college.

Sakura didn't tell anyone this at _all_. Madara had asked her if she wanted to develop into a singer. She could only bring two people. She was only gonna be gone for a year; and the gang was gonna start collage the year after that anyways. It was the beginning of the year; she had to choose before it was June. She knew the right choice…

RING! RING!

"Forehead, get that!" yelled Ino.

Sakura punched her alarm clock. She was obviously tired. Ino was being bitchy. Sakura got up and brushed her pink locks and brushed her teeth and got in the shower. It was winter. She had bought millions of uggs for the winter. She put on a pair of uggs and a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a grey aero shirt. She put on her pea coat and a scarf. Ino had on the same thing but, with a blue pair of uggs. They had their hair in ponytails. Sakura grabbed the keys for her escalade and said goodbye to Yumi, Sora, Itachi, and Sakkaro. She grabbed her strawberry lip gloss. She didn't know she was gonna need it though.

They got to school; they had picked up Ryuu before that too. That was their daily routine. Ino stayed with Sakura now. She basically lived with her now.

Sakura walked inside the cafeteria and _**BUMP**_! She bumped into something muscular. Sasuke. Ino kept on walking.

Sakura muttered, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke said with a smirk, "What was that?

Sakura mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He said, "I really didn't hear you, now say it, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura knew he was trying to play around so she said; "I said I am so-rr-y, now you know, I don't repeat myself, _Sa_-_su_-_ke_-kun." Then, she poked his chest. She knew and remembered that was a major turn on for him. And she pushed him out the way and she walked away,

In class….

Sakura was tapping her foot nervously with Ino and Ryuu watching her. Sasuke still didn't enter the classroom. Where was he? Wait, but, why was she worried?

In Uchiha's car…

"Ngh! Yeah baby more! DEEPER! AHH!" yelled Ami, supposedly one of Karin's bestfriends.

Sasuke was getting laid, since Karin was on vacation for like 3 days. Ami is such a backstabber! What a shocker!

"Say my name, babe! HEY! AND DON'T CUM ON MY CAR'S RUG AGAIN, LIKE LAST TIME!" yelled Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Oh Sasuke… I'm about to COME!" yelled Ami, while she had an orgasm.

Sasuke stopped for a few minutes then, he plunged deep inside her entrance. He was thrusting deep and hard.

Ami was moaning loud, it was disgusting. Wait, did he put on a condom? 0_O

Sasuke put on his clothes and grabbed his backpack and entered the school and locked his car door.

Sasuke walked into the classroom with a late pass, and he gave high-fives to Shikamaru and Gaara. Ami walked in with messy hair and she wasn't walking right.

Kakashi said, "Ami, go to the nurse, NOW."

Ami limped away. Sakura was snickering in the back with Ryuu and Ino. Sasuke immediately glared at them, Sakura kept laughing. Sasuke was definitely gonna get revenge on Sakura. They had an assembly today. Kakashi was leading them there.

Sasuke and Sakura sat right next to each other.

They weren't even listening to Tsunade. But, as soon as they heard the word, Dorm Rooms; their eyes were wide as plates.

Sakura yelled, "WHAT."

Ten-Ten yelled, "THE."

Ino yelled, "HE-!"

Hinata screeched, "FUCK?"

Everyone looked at her and Sakura covered her mouth and started laughing and said, "Um, let's pretend she didn't say that…"

She sat back down; it was time to play _cat _and _mouse_. Sasuke's was flirting with Ami, so Sakura started to flirt with Sasori. She turned around after that, and saw Sasuke staring at her.

She said, "I bet you I can go out with more boys than you can go out with girls!"

She stuck out her tongue and he said, "Alright, bet. You have to get more boys than I get girls before these two weeks end, you're _my slave_. Deal?"

She said, "Deal, teme." They shook hands and entwined pinkies. Sakura winked then, walked away. Sasuke watched her sway away. Sakura walked up to Ryuu and Ino. She interlocked arms with them and walked away.

With the Ryuu and the girls…

"YEAH! And that little fucker tried to flirt with me, Psh, go suck my dick bitch!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…." said Karin, out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you want, slutbag?" said Sakura, with an icy tone.

Karin smirked and said, "Didn't you hear? I and Sasuke-kun are ENGAGED!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Good for you! Now goodbye, ."

Karin stomped off mad; Sakura didn't sound sad or anything at all. Well she w_as_. She never thought she'd see this day coming. Well, I guess it came. Sakura wasn't gonna drop the bet; it was all a part of her plan. Sakura walked away with Ino. Ryuu followed behind. Sakura whispered something in his ear, he immediately agreed.

Lunchtime…

Sakura and Ryan (some random guy) were holding hands and flirting. Sasuke and Ami were holding hands and kissing, first day of the bet, eh? Sakura was on her 5th boy already, Sasuke was on his 3rd, because Karin was in school. Eh, that was a boner. But, afterschool, it was a WHOLE different story.

Afterschool…

Sakura was on her 9th; she just went on to some cute boy and made out with him or flirted with him and walked away. But, she told them it was a bet, and they all said it was okay; weird, right? She was finished for the day, Sasuke on his 8th. Sasuke was getting closer and closer. He was gonna fuck some random girl tonight, but, that wasn't gonna count.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, and Sakura wanted to just punch him in his face. _Right then and there_. But, Sakura didn't want to start more drama…


End file.
